I can't find the light!
by MangaFreak55
Summary: Yukiko, a kunoichi who's life turned into a living hell since the day she was born has managed to cope with everything in her life until now. How will she manage to deal with various of traps and obstacles that her life is throwing at her? Read and you'll find out more about her past and future plans! :)


**I finally decided to write my Naruto story that I have been developing for so long and I think the time has come to let everything out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and plot that belongs to Masahi Kishimoto himself, I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Is she late again?" Izumo asked his friendly fellow spiky-headed ninja Kotetsu, diverting his eyes at the old man sitting on the chair who didn't even bother to turn his gaze at the door where the certain ninja should walk through any moment. Which she already _had _to do five minutes ago.

"Yeah," Kotetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "That girl will never change her attitude towards that." And right after that the door was opened with a loud crash giving the two chunins an almost heart attack.

"Hokage-sama!" The girl panted, slowly catching her breath from all the running. "Sorry for being late again."

The old man Hiruzen just shifted in his seat. "You're late, again."

She sweat dropped at his statement. "Yeah I know I just apologized for the same fact."

Hiruzen sighed, turning around in his chair to face the girl. He didn't want to get into another quarrel with her again. She was so stubborn and willful, always doing everything on her own, not listening to others at all but he obviously couldn't change the flaw that was driving everyone crazy. "I have an assignment for you to fulfill, it won't be an easy one." He searched through the mass of papers on his desk handing her a small pile.

She took the papers in both of her hands. "What's it about?" She asked not even bothering to read them and find about it herself.

"I assigned you to train a new team of genin who just graduated from the Academy. I was thinking that you would be the perfect person for such a job so I said why not; maybe she'll learn something useful out of it later." Hiruzen chuckled seeing the girl's expression after realizing that he placed her for a job like that.

"H-hey! That's not fair at all you're just punishing me for being late all the time! I'm too young for a job like this!" She tried to control her tone to be low as possible but it failed, only making the old man in front of her chuckle in amusement. Oh how low was she on the nerves.

"Since you put it that way maybe it will teach you to take care of that habit of yours. The teacher has to be a role model to her or his students so being late won't be a good example too keep your students motivated." He could see that the girl in front of him was boiling but was trying hard to keep her cool.

"Well if it's like that then I certainly won't make a good teacher at all, so just kick me out. Do I even have a vote in this?" She begged even though she knew that Hiruzen won't change his mind.

"I have already decided with who you will be assigned with I can't change it now even if I could I wouldn't this is your mission that you need to lead to an end, do you understand me Yukiko?"

The girl sighed in defeat, nodding her head slowly. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen turned his chair facing the window again which was giving the view of the entire village. "Good, you're dismissed now." He shooed her with a motion of his hand making the young girl turn around while catching a glimpse at the two chunins that were there all the time. They gave her a look of pity which she only brushed away, walking slowly towards the door in shame.

**…**

"Ughh, I hate that guy! Why did he have to give me this job now right after I came from a week-long mission?" Yukiko, Konohagakure's young kunoichi whined while walking towards her apartment, still holding the papers in her hands. The girl had long raven black hair that was tied in a ponytail, blue ocean eyes, medium height and very well feminine build body. She tied her village's headband around her forehead; she wore the regular Jonin clothing and a fishnet under it, black ninja sandals and her tool patch on her left thigh since she was left-handed. She carried two small katana on her back which she used in every battle while combining various jutsu with them.

It was already late and she hasn't told her young roommate that she will be out for the entire day. She reached her apartment, digging in her pockets looking for the key to her apartment. Once she found it she shoved it into the keyhole, rotating it on her left and opening the door in the process.

"I'm hom-"

"Where were you the entire day?" She was cut off by a young raven haired boy who had an expressionless look on his face. He always caught her of guard so easily.

"Were you worried about me Sauke-kun?" She teased him giving him an amusing smirk.

He just 'hn' ed, changing the subject. "What's with the papers?" He asked pointing at documents in her left hand.

She looked at the papers bringing them closer to her face. "Don't tell me you'll be off on another mission already? You just came back from a not-so-easy one." She held a tight grip on the papers almost wrinkling them, memories of the last mission slowly roaming in her mind. She let a sigh escape her lips.

"It's not really a hard mission. I was assigned to become the teacher of my new genin group." She watched Sasuke's expression turn into a confused one.

"Wait, you? But you're too young to be even a high level Jonin as you are and they want to give you your own group of genin who just turned twelve, well most of them…" He let out a low chuckle.

"Hey, you think I wanted to apply to this on my own? Hell, I don't even have a vote but you, you could of at least support me in this, tell me everything about those students in your previous class so I can know a thing or two about them." She put a hand on her hip while scolding him.

"Pft, yeah right I could care less about any one of those losers out there." He turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Oh and just try not to get in my group please I would be very thankful." He said turning his head around giving her a last glance before going to bed.

"Yeah, I'll do my best not to." She mocked making him smirk and shake his head. She watched the young boy walk up the stairs until her eyes couldn't catch his figure anymore. She slowly walked to the kitchen, grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it, looking through the papers. She yawned rubbing her sore and sleepy eyes. She placed the papers on the desk resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I think that I should be going to sleep too."

**…**

"Darn it, I'm *huf* late *huf* again *huf*." Yukiko tried to catch her breath from all the running, looking at the wrist watch on her hand. _'Ten minutes? Wow, I'm getting better at this day by day.' _Even though she was late would probably wait for her but they were nowhere to be found. "God where are those kids?" She looked in the distance to find any genin-looking ninja.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Yukiko-san." The said girl froze in her place hearing the voice that just greeted her, making a disgust face.

"Oh God why?"

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter I know that it sucked but you'll find out more interesting things through-out the story. I'll upload as soon as possible. :) **


End file.
